


(I Don't Need You To) Break My Fall

by hot_damn_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Okay but not really that much angst i promise, Okay sorry i love the getting back together, Or at least very very little aka like barely a mention of it, Policeman!Harry, Yet another getting back together..., also there is a made up character named sam, just FYI, teacher!Louis, they smoke weed in this btw, this is basically a teen novel wrapped up into a fic, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you mad?” Louis asked, his hands sagging on the bars that separated the two of them. “Is it something I did?” Louis added, resting his head against the bars. When Harry didn’t respond right away, Louis sighed, banging his head gently on the bars.<br/>“I’m just trying to get over the fact that I haven’t seen or heard from you in 6 years and yet here you are, back in Holmes Chapel. And you didn’t even tell me you were coming back,” Harry said quietly, his voice oddly melancholy in the small car. </p>
<p>Aka Louis leaves town without telling anyone and when he returns 6 years later, it's to find that his high school sweetheart, Harry Styles, is a police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Don't Need You To) Break My Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an entirely self indulgent fic based (kinda) on one of my favorite books, Going Too Far by Jennifer Echols. I basically wrote this entire thing in two weeks. This fic actually ruled my life for a while when I was writing it because I couldn't stop thinking about it. This thing is also somehow 19K??? I have no idea how that happened. I expected like 5K or so out of it, so this is huge. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to my beta, [Kezia]() for dealing with my craziness. I literally toss fics at her at midnight and then she gets back to me almost immediately, so I am forever grateful. She isn't even in the 1d fandom, and yet she reads it anyways. Go follow her!!
> 
> **Warning:** Mentions of weed, alcohol, and cancer. (Spoilers two of those things are a major plot point). Just to be clear this is NOT a cancer fic. Everybody lives I swear. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Hit me up on Tumblr [@hot-damn-louis.](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/post/143746629812/i-dont-need-you-to-break-my-fall-19k-by) is the post for the fic! I spent like an hour on this (my skills are in writing, not editing). 
> 
> Title is from Break My Fall by Golden Coast.

 

Gulping down the last of his beer, Louis tossed the cup over the bridge, laughing as it hit the water below. He felt the rough grab of Sam’s hands on his hips, one of Sam’s legs slotting between his own. Sam leaned in to bite at Louis’ neck, sucking a mark on the most available bit of skin. 

“Sam, c’mon. I can’t have marks all over,” Louis said in protest. He didn’t bother moving, though, and Sam didn’t bother moving away either. They stayed that way, Louis pressed tight against the railing and Sam overpowering him and pressing tight against him. Louis knew he shouldn’t have had an edible before coming to drink with Sam, but there wasn’t really much else he was going to do with his day. It was already too hot to do much more than lay around. Being high on a pot brownie also made Louis hornier than usual, but with Sam around he would be fine.  

Sam pulled off of Louis’ neck with a pop. “Did you hear something?” Sam asked, his fingers softening on Louis’ hips. “I think I heard a siren or summat,” Sam added, pulling away from Louis a bit. 

Before Sam could pull all the way off, lights illuminated the bridge. The car was at the end of the bridge, not to far from where Sam had parked his truck at the end of the railroad bridge. It was a police car, based off of the red and blue lights on the top. 

“Hands up. Walk off of the bridge slowly,” a voice said over the police loudspeaker. Louis raised his arms in the air, rolling his eyes. He knew that his shirt was too short combined with the low riding shorts he had on, so a large portion of Louis’ belly was exposed. He walked towards the police car anyway, not concerned what some old policeman would have to say about his midriff. 

“Fuck,” Sam muttered, his arms shaking. “I’ve never been arrested before,” he added in a hushed whisper, as if Louis was somehow going to change that. 

“You cunt,” Louis muttered, walking as quickly as his inebriated state would allow him to. He wobbled as he got to the end of the bridge, but there was a sturdy policeman to catch him, pulling him roughly off of the railroad tracks and safely to the side. Another, older policeman did the same with Sam. 

Louis was sat on a rock at the edge of the clearing, Sam sat next to him. Only moments later, there was the tell tale sound of the train’s horn as it passed over the bridge and past them. Louis’ eyes widened as he watched the train pass, and he looked to where Sam’s beer cup was flying off of the railing and into the water below. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” the younger policeman yelled when the train finally passed. “Do you have any idea what the train schedule is? Or how dangerous it is to hang out on train tracks?” he asked, his hair pulled back in a tight bun. 

Louis wondered what kind of police force let one of their officers have a man bun, but he let it be, focusing on the policeman’s face as he yelled. His face was familiar, but then again it was highly likely he was someone Louis went to school with. Even in the low lighting and Louis’ drunken state, he still seemed familiar to Louis. The sternness in his eyes and his laser focus were oddly familiar to Louis. When Louis glanced at the badge, he shook his head and sighed. 

“Harry fucking Styles. Nice to see you again, babe,” Louis said, standing up and reaching for a hug. What he got instead was Harry pushing him roughly away, stepping back. His stance was so calculated, his movements rigid and jerky, as if he still wasn’t used to the poise of an officer. 

“Tomlinson,” Harry said plainly, crossing his arms. “You and your boyfriend here are trespassing on that bridge,” Harry added, glancing between the two of them. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. Louis was almost self conscious of the way his shirt was loose on the shoulders but loped just at the waistband of his mesh shorts. He wished he was wearing something cuter, like a pair of tight jeans and one of his proper fitting shirts. Maybe with his hair styled in a real quiff instead of pulled back in a baseball cap. 

Harry’s eyes glanced at the blooming mark on Louis’ neck before flickering back to his eyes. “Sure. I’m going to have to apprehend you two now. Take you down to the station,” Harry said, reaching out and grabbing Louis’ arm. “Hey, Mitch,” Harry said, calling out to his fellow officer. The bigger, fat guy game over and grabbed Sam, stuffing him in a different police car. 

Harry led Louis to his car, putting him in the back seat. He didn’t bother cuffing him, just letting him sit in the back seat without anything. He got into the front seat, grabbing a clipboard and paper work from the glove box. Louis watched on nervously as he filled out the boxes. After a minute, though, Louis realized that he wasn’t particularly writing words in the boxes but rather angrily scrawling out curses and striking through boxes.

“Are you actually filling that out?” Louis asked, leaning forward in his seat to peer between the bars. The paperwork was practically shredded from the pressure Harry was putting on the pen. 

“I’m angry, and I’d rather not drive angry,” Harry said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath before adjusting his composure, all of the tension leaving his body and his outward appearance suddenly calm. 

It was scary to watch. 

“Why are you mad?” Louis asked, his hands sagging on the bars that separated the two of them. “Is it something I did?” Louis added, resting his head against the bars. When Harry didn’t respond right away, Louis sighed, banging his head gently on the bars. 

“I’m just trying to get over the fact that I haven’t seen or heard from you in 6 years and yet here you are, back in Holmes Chapel. And you didn’t even tell me you were coming back,” Harry said quietly, his voice oddly melancholy in the small car. 

Before Louis had a chance to respond, Harry was turning in his seat, buckling up before starting up the car. He turned the radio on and blasted it, some stupid EDM song playing loudly. Louis wanted to say something else, but all of what Harry said was true, and there wasn’t particularly anything more to say about the matter. 

_ *** _

Once they arrived at the police station, Louis could tell that Harry had calmed down a little bit. Enough that he let Louis walk in on his own, with just a simple hand on his shoulder. It was colder outside now, the summer heat not quite infiltrating the night yet. Louis shivered in his shirt, knowing he should have brought a jacket or something. 

“Hey, Janet,” Harry greeted as they passed the receptionist. He dropped a bag of Louis’ possessions on her desk.

She was an older woman, one who Louis knew to be the grandmother of his good friend Eleanor Calder. It was confirmed by her nameplate, Calder in big bold letters. She was always kind to Louis, and was especially happy that Louis had taken Eleanor to their senior dance.  

“Janet!” Louis greeted, smiling brightly. When she saw it was Louis, she perked up, smiling brightly back at him. “How are you, m’lady?” Louis asked, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Just fine, darling. Want to tell me why you’re in here at half past midnight?” Janet asked, checking the time on the clock on her desk. She waggled her finger back and forth, quietly  _ tsk _ ing him. 

“Just was hanging out on the railroad tracks, out on the bridge,” Louis said with a shrug, as if it wasn’t a big deal. Four kids were killed on the tracks shortly before Louis’ left town, so he wasn’t particularly surprised to why they were serious about keeping kids off of the tracks. 

“Lou, you know you aren’t supposed to be hanging out back there,” Janet said, shaking her head slightly. She had that sort of motherly look in her eyes, the look she took with everyone younger than her.

“I know you like catching up, but I gotta throw someone in the drunk tank,” Harry said, interrupting them. He grabbed Louis’ arm, dragging him away before Louis could say a proper goodbye to Janet. 

“Harry, I’ve been here for about ten hours. Let me at least catch up with some old friends!” Louis said, pulling his arm gently against Harry’s grip. He knew not to pull away. That would only get him in more trouble. 

“Louis, I’ve got no time for you to say your hello’s to the whole town. Now, can you just sober up in the tank for me? You can get someone to pick you up in the morning,” Harry said, walking Louis past Janet’s desk and through the big metal door that was almost directly behind Janet. 

“Harry, I’m not that high, I swear,” Louis said, burping slightly. “I only had an edible and four beers,” Louis added. He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, knowing that Harry wouldn’t approve, being a policeman and all. 

“Can you just shut your face and get in the cell?” Harry asked, guiding him into an empty cell across from Sam. Sam was already bawling his eyes out, huddled in the corner. “I’ll come by in an hour or so to see how you’re doing,” Harry added, giving Louis a little push into the cell and sliding the door shut behind him, locking it up with the big heavy key at his waist. 

“So you’re going to leave me to rot in the stupid cell,” Louis said plainly, his hands moving to grip the bars in front of him. Harry nodded solemnly, his hand moving to grip the bars between Louis’ hands. 

“Just sleep it off, Louis. I’ll be back before you know it,” Harry said, his hands sliding from the bars as he walked back where he came from, back to the front of the building. Louis let his eyes watch Harry walk away, his eyes lingering on the way the pants pulled across his pert little butt. 

Sam let out a particularly loud sob, the bed creaking underneath his incessant rocking. “Shut up, will ya? I’m never going to fall asleep with your obnoxious crying. Thought you were tougher than that,” Louis said, rolling his eyes on the mess of a boy in the corner of the cell across from him. Louis sat on the bed, flopping back against the hard mattress. 

Louis awoke with a start what seemed only a moment later, his body tucked into itself with the cold. Louis saw where Janet was standing in the poorly illuminated walkway, items tucked into her hands. 

“Got a blanket for you. And a cup of water. Harry got called out to some car crash out on the M6 near Sandbach. He said to leave you these because you get cold,” Janet said, holding them out to Louis. He stood quickly, grabbing the cup of water and downing it, glad to get rid of his dry mouth. He handed the plastic cup back to Janet, grabbing the blanket from her. She hurried away, her shoes skittering on the floor. When Louis opened the blanket, a pair of sweats fell out, along with a thin long sleeve, both marked with the bureau logo. Louis slipped them on over his clothes anyway, grabbing the blanket to bring back with him to the hard bed. 

He fell asleep just as quickly as the first time, except way more comfortable. All due to Harry. 

***

Louis woke up early that morning to Sam being taken out of the cell across from him, the same officer from last night hauling him out by his arm. Sam was whining about the brightness of the cells, saying his eyes hurt. Louis couldn’t believe someone who loved getting drunk and having extremely rough sex in various dangerous places would be so whiny the second he got in trouble with the law. 

Louis winced when he stood up, a headache setting into his brain quickly. It wasn’t as bad is could have been, but since Louis didn’t get a chance to grab a bite to eat before he slept, the hangover was much worse than usual. Standing at the front of the cell, Louis looked down the narrow hallway, as if to see whether or not someone was coming for him. 

After only a few moments, Harry was walking down the hallway, his shoulders filling out the button up and the trousers indecently tight on his legs. Louis let his eyes scan the man that his boy had turned into. 

The last time Louis had seen Harry was over six years ago, when he had curly hair for days and was still a cute little cherub with his big sneakers and baggy pants. Now, Harry was a man, his shoulders broader than Louis’, and definitely taller. He looked so absolutely gorgeous, even in the crappy fluorescent lighting. 

“You can call someone to pick you up,” Harry said, taking a key out of his pocket to unlock the cell. The moment it was unlocked, Louis threw himself at Harry, hugging tightly to his body. After a few moments of Harry not responding, his arms still tight at his sides, Louis let go, the shitty blanket hanging off of his shoulders like some sort of sad superhero cape. 

“Guess now isn’t exactly the best time to apologize for leaving,” Louis said, pressing his lips tightly together. Harry didn’t say anything, his eyes just scanning Louis’ face. Harry looked concerned over Louis’ overly prominent cheekbones, but didn’t say anything himself. 

“No, it’s really not. C’mon,” Harry said, gesturing to follow him. Louis let his sneakers scuff along the ground as he followed Harry, the blanket hanging behind him like he was a child. The sweats that were on his body were way too long, same with the shirt. If Louis had to guess, these weren’t just stock clothing they had at the precinct. They were probably extras that Harry had. 

When they walked back into the main reception area, Harry gestured for Louis to sit in a hard plastic chair across from Janet’s desk. “Let me get you your phone,” Harry murmured, walking through a different set of doors deeper into the building. 

Louis waited patiently for five minutes. After that he started giggling his leg, wishing that Harry would just hurry up. At one point, Louis even stood and shook out his legs to get rid of the nerves. Almost ten minutes since Harry left the reception area, he returned, his hair loose around his shoulders and Louis’ possessions in a bag. It was just his phone, wallet, and keys, but it looked like so much more. 

Once they were back in Louis’ hands, he went to walk away, waving a quick goodbye to Janet. What was stopping him was a large warm hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. 

“Call someone to get you. I know you live a good half hour walk from here,” Harry said, spinning Louis around by his shoulder. Harry had a stern look to his face, something that compelled Louis to actually do what he said. 

“Sure, love,” Louis said, quickly pulling up his mum’s contact on his phone, dialing it. After a few rings, and no pick up, it clicked to voicemail. Louis wracked his brain for any evidence of what his mum was doing at that instant, but if Louis had to guess, it was taking care of Ernest and Doris. 

“No answer?” Harry asked, his brows pulling together with concern. When Louis shook his head, Harry let out a big sigh. “I’ll drive you back. My shift just ended anyway,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ arm. He said a quick goodbye to Janet before shuffling them out the door. Harry kept his hand on Louis’ arm as they walked out to Harry’s cruiser, the two of them getting inside. Only this time, Louis got to sit in the front seat instead. 

“You do know I can walk,” Louis said, wincing at the noise the car made as it started. 

“Knowing you, your hangover is bad enough as it is. You probably need another nap and some food,” Harry said quietly, quickly backing out of the parking space. He seemed to think for a moment, glancing to Louis with concern in his eyes before paying attention to the road. “Want breakfast before I send you home? We could grab something up at that shitty diner we used to go to,” Harry added, the car slowing to allow people to cross the street. 

“Diane’s, you mean? Sure, love,” Louis said, tucking his knees up to his chest. “I could go for a good, greasy waffle. Haven’t had stuff like that in years,” Louis added, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

“You love greasy food, though. Why haven’t you had it?” Harry asked, making the turn for the diner. It was off the beaten path of Holmes Chapel, but it was still worthy of a meal. 

“Health reasons,” Louis supplied vaguely, not wanting to reveal his whole hand of cards yet. The less Harry knew about why he had to leave, the better. It would mean that Louis had actually protected his secret well. 

“Never thought you were one to be healthy,” Harry murmured quietly. 

“Me either,” Louis replied. Louis opened his eyes when he felt Harry finish parking. Harry got out first, and before Louis could react, was opening the door for him. Louis smiled bashfully, remembering all the times they had spent together. 

They walked in together, the majority of the other customers the variety of old people in the town, along with a few vacationers. With no real breakfast restaurant for a 10 mile radius, most tourists went to Diane’s if they were unfortunate enough to stay at one of the two kitschy hotels in the town. 

“Booth,” Louis said quietly, pulling Harry to one of the booths in the back, near the kitchen. Harry waved down a waitress immediately. Louis was almost disappointed to see that it was Eleanor, her hair pulled back elegantly into a bun and the waitress dress looking far too good on her despite its lack of shape.  

“Louis!” she greeted, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “How was London? It’s not often that someone from here actually manages to leave this small town,” Eleanor asked, pinching Louis’ cheek. 

“It was good. Met a lot of people, did a lot of things. Probably going to invite some of my friends to come up here for the summer, since I’m stuck here anyway,” Louis said, smiling brightly at Eleanor. 

“Nice to know, Lou. What will you two gentlemen have?” Eleanor asked, producing a pen and notepad from somewhere on her body. She looked poised and mature, just like the Eleanor Louis had left behind all those years ago. It was so familiar and reassuring to know that nothing had changed after so many years. 

“Waffles, El. Like three of them. And plenty of syrup and strawberries,’ Louis said, knocking his knuckles on the table. “And an orange juice,” Louis added after a moment of thought. 

“Combo plate with the usual, El,” Harry said, smiling brightly at her. She must have gotten something from that stare because she scurried away not too long after. 

“Ooh, Styles, the usual,” Louis said, waggling his fingers at Harry. “Can’t believe you come to this shit hole enough to have a regular,” Louis added, reaching over to poke Harry’s bicep. “Seems like you would be a health nut yourself, considering the size of these guns.”

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring Louis’ onslaught of statements. Instead, Harry pulled his phone out, tapping away on it without regarding Louis. After a few moments, Louis got annoyed, as he would, and started kicking Harry’s feet under the table, trying to attract any form of attention. 

“You’re just as annoying as ever,” Harry said, putting his phone down on the table. “Glad to know that you came back without telling anyone,” Harry added sadly, his hand moving to play with the salt and pepper shakers. 

“I didn’t plan on coming back until two days ago, when I got kicked out of my flat by my previous roommate. Mum said she would take me in for the summer while I apply for jobs,” Louis explained, fiddling with the extra napkin on the table. “You know me, I always felt trapped in this town,” Louis added, as if that was something needing to be said. 

“Even then, I could’ve came and picked you up or helped you move or—” Harry started, moving his hands as he spoke. He looked all too concerned with Louis. 

“Harry, stop,” Louis interrupted, grabbing both of Harry’s hands. “You don’t owe me anything, especially after the way I treated you. I didn’t talk to you for  _ six years _ . I didn’t tell you I was leaving until I did, and even then we didn’t talk that entire time. I’m such a shitty person for doing that,” Louis said, pinning Harry’s hands to the table. 

“I still love you. So much,” Harry murmured, almost too low for Louis to hear. 

“You shouldn’t. You really shouldn’t,” Louis said quietly, letting go of Harry’s hands and scooting as far into the seat as possible. “I don’t know why I thought I could come back and act like we were still the way we were when it’s not the same at all,” Louis added, glancing nervously around the diner. 

“It can be like that,” Harry said, confident in his own answer. 

Louis shook his head sadly. “It can’t. It never will be. There won’t ever be anything to make up for the six years apart, and even I can’t tell you why that had to happen,” Louis said, wanting to walk away. This was hitting too close to home, yet Louis didn’t actually want to be away from Harry. Being near Harry was one of the best things that has happened to Louis since he left.  

“Louis,” Harry said quietly, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the back of Louis’ hand, as if to make some form of connection. He retracted quickly, as if second guessing his own choices. Louis wanted to just grab his hand and hold it on the table. He didn’t, of course, just staring out at the other patrons and wishing he had a beanie to shove onto his head to hide the mess of hair. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even explain how much I mean that,” Louis said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. Harry didn’t have a chance to reply because Eleanor came back with their food, Harry’s plate piled high. She dropped it unceremoniously on the table, coming back only moments later with Louis’ juice and a water for Harry. 

“You’ve always been so stubborn,” Harry murmured, picking up his fork to stab into his scrambled eggs. Before he lifted the fork to his mouth, he dropped it to undo the top three buttons of his standard blue police issued button up. Louis could see just the faintest hint of tattoos. 

“You’ve always been too generous,” Louis shot back, huffing a little. He picked up his own fork, busying himself with eating so that he could not reply to Harry. They ate in silence, the only sounds coming from their forks scraping against the plates. Louis swore that Harry kept looking at him, but he kept his eyes trained down on his plate. The food was more than Louis expected, but by the third waffle, his hangover was already diminishing. 

“Is it always going to be like this? Quiet? Nothing left to salvage?” Harry asked once his plate was empty. Only about ten minutes had passed, but it felt like a century. Louis stared at the way Harry tore his napkin to shreds, the pieces fluttering down onto his plate. 

“I didn’t realize that there was something left to salvage. Figured I would have cut all ties when I left,” Louis said sadly, almost believing that himself. If there was nothing to salvage, then why would Louis be in the diner, chatting along? It didn’t make sense, even in Louis’ own mind. There would always be a way to fix things with Harry, because there would always be a Harry to come back to. 

“Louis, are you saying you’re going to throw away are entire childhood and relationship away because you are too stubborn to admit you were a dick?” Harry asked, cocking one eyebrow. The face he was pulling made Louis laugh out loud. 

“No, Harry. I guess there is something to salvage,” Louis said, clutching his stomach as he laughed. “The face you pulled, that was priceless,” Louis giggled, shaking his head.  

“Glad to know you’re laughing at my expense,” Harry deadpanned, kicking Louis swiftly under the table. Louis flinched from the sudden kick, but still was smiling widely. It looked as if Harry was trying to stifle the smile that was pulling at the corners of his lips. 

“Harry, I’m willing to accept your friendship if you realize how funny that was,” Louis said, bargaining and knowing that Harry would agree. Louis honestly wanted to be friends with Harry, even if it wouldn’t be quite the same again. He just wasn’t sure if Harry would really want to be friends with him. There was a lot of secrets and lies that Louis has told that he wasn’t sure how much he should reveal. 

Harry giggled a little. “I guess it was a little funny,” Harry murmured, kicking Louis under the table again. Louis pulled his legs back, Harry’s foot barely brushing past his shin.  

“Then it’s decided.”    
***

Harry dropped Louis off without drama, Louis being polite and asking questions about where all of the kids in their town ended up. Eleanor was waitressing at Diane’s over the summer for cash before she finally moved out to London officially. Ed had actually found someone to back his album and was currently in Liverpool recording his songs. 

Niall was mad that Louis left, but apparently Harry had already talked to him. Niall owned a new pub on the main strip of town, the only pub within their small stretch. It was great for business, especially since it was set up as a traditional Irish bar in the middle of England. Louis had left with a quiet promise to call up Niall and head over to his pub. 

What Louis wasn’t expecting was the insane welcoming from his family. 

“You arsehole!” Lottie yelled, running out of the house with such a fury. She jumped into Louis’ arms, almost knocking him over, her fists pounding on her back but the rest of her hugging him tightly. 

“What did I do?” Louis asked, clutching her so that she wouldn’t fall onto the stone steps. She continued to hit his back with a fury for a few more seconds before slowly letting go, hopping back to get a proper look at him. 

“You didn’t come to graduation!” Lottie said, smacking his arm. Her pale blonde hair was piled on top of her head and her sun dress was too bright for Louis’ eyes. For a moment she just looked at Louis, her eyes scanning the police bureau’s shirt and joggers. “First, where the hell have you been? And second. you have hair!” Lottie said, reaching forward to run her hands through the mass of hair that was now on his head. 

“I thought I’d grow it out again,” Louis said sheepishly, rubbing his wrist gently. He waited as she carded her hands through his hair, examining the length. 

“It’s just how it was before,” Lottie murmured, pursing her lips. Before Louis could make a comment, she was stepping away, frowning at his clothes. “Why were you at the police station? Or were you hooking up with a policeman?” Lottie asked, furrowing her brow. “Wait, did you see Harry? Was he the first person to know you’re back?” Lottie asked, smacking Louis’ arm before he could even respond. 

“I was arrested last night, Lottie. Or, well, Harry brought me in because I was drunk on the bridge,” Louis said, shrugging. “Was only wearing a tank and shorts yesterday, so he lent me some extras,” Louis added, as if that was no big deal. 

“Are you back on or…” Lottie said, making a face. 

“No,” Louis said firmly, shaking his head. “Just talked a little and had brekkie with him this morning. We agreed to just be what we are for right now,” Louis added, smiling a little. 

“Mum! Louis is back and he is already hooking up with Harry!” Lottie called as she turned and walked into the house, smiling devilishly.

Louis chased her into the house, yelling her name with an attempt to catch her. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that he was back in his own house with his sister. 

***

After having to explain how Louis had gotten arrested (he left out the part about Sam), Louis had gotten the rest of the day to himself, able to shower and switch into some of the old clothes his mum had held onto for so many years. It was strange, being back blue jeans instead of black, with some standard pale grey shirt on top. It was so different from the entirely black ensemble that Louis typically wore that it took many moments of Louis staring in the mirror to get used to it. 

His mum tossed the extra clothes from Harry in the wash, making Louis promise to return them. Louis quite liked how large they were on him, knowing that Harry was finally a fully built man, his clothes now baggy on Louis instead of the other way around. If Louis squirreled the joggers and shirt into his room after they were done washing, no one had to know. 

The very next morning, his mum was gone before he had awoke, already taking the twins to the nearest zoo with Dan for a day out. His twin sisters were fine by themselves, and Fizzy had already made herself busy with building a treehouse in their backyard. Lottie was off with her boyfriend going for a shopping day, which left a whole day to Louis. 

Even after Louis came back, nothing was different. It wasn’t like he had expected a party or something, but even then he had hoped that he would have a warm welcome and an invitation to any of the day’s activities. It appeared as if Dan and his mum had started their own family, separate from Louis since he had left. The rest of his sisters were so independent that it was strange not having to babysit. 

After about twenty minutes of lounging around in his old room turned guest room, Louis grabbed his stuff, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and his wallet. Almost four days ago, Louis had mailed his most important belongings to his house, in hopes that they would make it before he could. He didn’t trust Sam to take anything with him during their ride, and Liam and Zayn were set to join him and rent the apartment above the craft shops in about a week. They had the rest of his clothes and books, which meant that the box with his stuff was actually crucial. 

The walk was longer than Louis had ever remembered it to have been, with new houses along the lane where there used to be fields. It even confused Louis, with a new road leading to a cul de sac. There was a few new shops on main street, with Niall’s bar being one of him. The Italian restaurant was still there, along with the craft shop and the corner store. The one gas station stood lonely with it’s two pumps, the same old Mr. Garrett sitting in his lawn chair and reading a book. The newest edition was a garden shop with everything from floral arrangements to seeds and even house plants. There was a new looking, smaller grocery shop and even a tourist shop, with various Holmes Chapel gear. 

Louis had to pass by the police station to get to the post office, ducking his head in case Harry was inside the station for some reason. He quickly walked into the post office, flipping his hair to fall just right across his forehead again. 

Louis was greeted by an unfamiliar older woman who just smiled politely. “Listen,” Louis said, walking up and leaning on the counter. “I shipped myself a package of my worldly possessions, and I was wondering if it had come in yet,” Louis added, hopefully to clarify. 

“Name?” she asked, readying a piece of paper. 

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson,” Louis said,  tapping his fingers impatiently against the counter. He waited as she looked behind her in the bin, digging through various small packages. She finally plucked a heavy box from the bottom, grunting as she carried it over to the counter. 

“This it?” she asked, a little out of breath. 

“Yes,” Louis said with a smile, giving the box a hug. He gave her a quick wave as he picked up the box, balancing it as he walked out the door. He stumbled back into the sun, strutting down the street with this huge box in his hands, almost dropping it as he walked by the police station. 

After about a minute, a police car pulled up next to him, Harry in the driver’s seat. “Get in,” Harry commanded, gesturing the the police car. Louis thought a moment, about whether or not he wanted to be carrying the box another mile home. He opened the back seat, tossing the large package into the back before sitting in the front seat, quickly buckling himself. 

“You didn’t need to pick me up,” Louis said, looking over at Harry. 

“Well, since the rest of the officers were cackling about how the Tommo boy was carrying a package half his size, I figured I’d rescue you before the story of how you were toting around a huge package became a town wide phenomenon,” Harry said, driving slowly the way back to Louis’ house. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I was the center of a town wide scandal,” Louis said with a shrug, looking out the window at the buildings going past. “Remember when my mum got divorced? Then us coming out and dating? And then when my mum married Dan just a few weeks before I went to Manchester,” Louis said, tapping his fingers against the doorframe with a smile. His voice almost caught on the part about the two of them, but it remained steady.  

“So you went to Manchester,” Harry said quietly. He sounded surprised, as if this was news. Louis had suspected his mum had told everyone of him going to Uni in Manchester, but he didn’t expect her to just not mention it at all. 

“Yeah. Started Uni a little late though,” Louis said, drawing one knee to his chest. “I felt bad, with Dan being away from my mum for so long, but it was too expensive for the lot of us to move to Manchester, you know?” Louis added, as if that would explain anything. 

“Why did Dan have to come with you?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing. The car slowed to a stop in front of Louis’ house, Harry pausing to put it in park. 

“Reasons,” Louis said, hopping out of the car. He quickly grabbed his package from the back, ignoring the sounds of protest from Harry. 

“When will I see you again?” Harry called out after Louis, ducking his head to look at Louis as he walked up to his house. Louis paused swiveling around. He dropped the package, moving to the car quickly. He leaned on the doorframe and halfway into the car, smiling widely. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Louis said, smirking. Before Harry could react, Louis planted a kiss on his parted lips, pressing just for a moment before pulling out of the car. He walked back to where the package was, moving his hips in a way he knew would drive Harry crazy. He didn’t bother looking back to see what Harry had done. 

***

When it came down to it, Louis wanted Harry. 

There was nothing more that he wanted than the puppy love they had when they were teenagers. It was the kind of love that was built from growing up together, only morphing into something romantic when they hit secondary school, both too shy to do anything about it until Louis’ last year. It was a whirlwind romance that ended with Louis leaving town without another goodbye. 

Two years later, Louis had finally started university at the ripe age of 20, and then four years after that Louis had graduated and now he was back in Holmes Chapel, waiting for something to happen to him. He needed a job and friends. 

Thing with fate, though, is that it plays in funny ways. As in, Louis running into Harry yet again the next day, back at their old meeting spot. 

Their old meeting spot was close to the edge of town, only reachable by bike (and police car, apparently). It was far off the beaten track only a bit from where the railroad bridge was. There was a big oak tree next to the river that Louis and Harry would climb when they were kids. A bit further inland there was a picnic bench that had always been there, the paint still relatively fresh from when Louis and Harry repainted it when they were in secondary school. They had used house paint, which mean that it had held up relatively well over the years. 

Louis had been laying on top of the bench for a little over twenty minutes, soaking up the sun and waiting for a call from either Liam or Zayn when a car pulled up. Specifically, Harry’s cop car in all of its shining white glory. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, sitting up slowly. “Look what the cat dragged in,” Louis added as Harry walked closer. 

Harry was out of his police uniform, his hair down and wavy on his face. He had aviators on with his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He was wearing flip flops with faded blue jean shorts that only hit about mid thigh. He was wearing an insanely bright button up, the floral print almost painful to Louis’ eyes. 

“Lovely to see you too,” Harry said, standing a few feet away from the bench, his feet sinking in the ankle high grass. “What are you doing here?” Harry added, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. 

“In case you’re wondering, I’m trying to nap,” Louis said, brushing the hair back from his face. He was getting a lot of sun, though, the tank top he was wearing consisting of nothing more than a scrap of fabric. Plus he was wearing board shorts instead of real jean shorts. Louis felt the sudden urge to slather on more sunscreen, but it was in his backpack, and getting up to get it was too vulnerable. 

“Napping, really,” Harry deadpanned, his lips quirking up. Harry then joined him on the table, sitting side by side with him, their arms just barely brushing. 

“No, actually,” Louis admitted, shrugging. “My friends are renting a flat and I’m waiting for them to call me. They’re bringing the rest of my stuff up here.” Louis added, explaining himself. “They said that they would be a week, but I was hoping sooner. I asked them to call me, but looks like they aren’t going to,” Louis added, running a hand through his hair. 

“You just came here out of the blue? Without your things?” Harry asked, knocking his knee against Louis’. Harry kept his knee pressed into Louis’ for a moment before moving it away, his hands folding in his lap. 

“Didn’t trust my ride,” Louis said with a shrug, thinking to Sam. “Sam is… unreliable to say the least,” Louis added, feeling it necessary to explain. There had been countless times where Sam would abandon him at a party or leave him in the street in the middle of the night. It was the reason why Louis kept him as a casual hookup rather than actually dating him. 

“I feel like you would trust someone you’re dating,” Harry murmured quietly, almost too quiet for Louis’ to hear. Louis turned and looked at him, trying to find some sense in the words Harry was saying. 

“There is no way in hell I’m dating that guy,” Louis said quietly, staring very intently at Harry. He wished that Harry could see how he saw the situation, as somewhat embarrassing and Never going to happen again. 

“Then why do you have this,” Harry mused, reaching to press a thumb into the lovebite on Louis’ neck, his thumb brushing gently over the skin there. It was strangely sensual, the way Harry was caressing him. 

“Still doesn’t mean he’s my boyfriend,” Louis said, glancing down to Harry’s lips. He felt a sudden urge to kiss him, something that was completely unnecessary. Louis wanted it so badly anyway. 

As if Harry was picking up his vibes, he leaned in slowly, as if to wait to see if Louis was going to respond positively. When Louis started leaning in to match Harry, he closed the gap, pressing urgently against Louis’ lips. Their kiss started out strong, Harry pressing in tight and pulling Louis over to him quickly. His tongue slipped into Louis’ mouth, claiming the kiss. It slowed down gradually, becoming more innocent as time passed, settling back into the kind of kiss Louis and Harry were familiar with. 

They broke off, both breathing a little heavy. Harry let his fingers trace up and down Louis’ arm, feeling every bump and scar that was knew, his fingers pausing on the small indentations on the inside of his forearm near his elbow. 

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ mouth, his forehead pressing against Louis’ forehead. His fingers traced the needle scars on Louis’ elbow crease, the scar tissue sticking out from the smooth skin. 

“It’s not, I swear,” Louis murmured, reaching out to rest on hand on Harry’s knee. 

Harry stayed silent, expecting some form of explanation. When Louis’ didn’t provide one, he sighed and pulled away, the moment broken. “At least give me your phone number,” Harry said, opening his phone to a new contacts page, sliding it over to Louis. Instead of a name, Louis put three hearts, hoping that Harry didn’t have someone else with hearts as their name. He quickly entered his number and texted himself from Harry’s phone, smiling when his own phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Three hearts? Really?” Harry asked when he saw Louis’ contact. He pocketed his phone without changing it. “Anyways, just was stopping by here for a little rest before going grocery shopping,” Harry said, taking out his keys and jingling them. 

Louis snatched the keys and threw them into the field behind them, grinning maliciously. “Guess you aren’t anymore,” Louis said, smirking. Harry looked shocked for a moment, then angry, then oddly calm, his fingers walking up Louis’ sides. Before Louis knew it, Harry was tickling him, his fingers digging into all the right spots. 

“If you help me look for them, I’ll give you a lift home. Seems to be a habit of mine anyway,” Harry murmured as he was tickling Louis. When Louis didn’t respond, he tickled even harder, his fingers finding all of the right spots. 

“Fine! I’ll help you look!” Louis gasped, relieved when Harry moved his fingers away. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t take all afternoon,” Louis added, reaching over and pinching Harry’s nipple. 

***

It took all afternoon. Between Harry tackling and tickling Louis repeatedly, and the grass being thick and deep enough to be hard to sift through. At one point, Harry had leaned in and kissed Louis, kissing him roughly and quickly before dashing away, his laugh carrying in the wind. Harry frolicking away was a sight to be seen. 

It was a strange flirtation between them, with Louis dashing away from Harry’s assaults but at the same time occasionally letting Harry trap and grab him. Harry’s hands were so large on Louis’ slim hips. It was like they were teenagers again, goofing off while chasing each other in the field. At the end, Harry ended up finding his keys, proceeding to tease Louis the entire ride home about the fact that Louis was using such a childish way to lure him back in. Louis responded with a quick kiss followed by a nipple twist as he jumped out of the car, ignoring Harry’s shout after him. 

Lottie was looking out the window when Louis got into his house, her lips pursed at the sight of Harry driving away. She didn’t turn when Louis entered the room, perched on the windowsill delicately.  

“Watching Harry leave?” Louis asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair. Only then did she turn to Louis, her brow furrowed. 

“Just worried, if I’m being honest,” Lottie said quietly. A loud thump followed by a wail was upstairs, then his sister’s feet as they ran down the stairs and to the backyard. They zoomed past quickly, teasing and yelling as per usual. 

“Why would you be worried?” Louis asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was so unsure of what Lottie was so concerned about considering the fact that getting back together with Harry was something of only Louis’ concern. 

“Does Harry know? Does he know why you left to begin with?” Lottie asked, crossing her arms tight across her chest. “You may have left for six years without another word to him, but I was here. I was here when Harry returned from police academy. Harry baked my 18th birthday cake, Louis. I don’t care what kind of flirtation game you’ve got going, but there are already rumors, and I know for a fact that Harry is one of the best, most genuine person I have ever met. He is wonderful and kind and caring, and he was here for the family when you weren’t,” Lottie said, her voice rising with anger. 

“Lottie, I understand. I know I wasn’t there for you guys, but I had so much else to do,” Louis said, reaching out for Lottie’s arm. She jerked away quickly, and Louis could see the tears in her eyes. 

“Harry has been one of the best things since you fucked off, Louis. Even through visits and calls, you did so little for the family. Less than Harry did,” Lottie said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Mum forgives you for never returning because you always called, but I will never forget that my own brother, who I was so close with, decided to never return because he was scared,” Lottie added, turning stiffly away from Louis. 

“Lottie, you know how much I love you,” Louis said, reaching for her as she began to walk away. “I stayed away because I was afraid, yes, but it wasn’t just because of Harry, you know,” Louis said. Lottie stopped immediately, listening. “I stayed away because I was scared of what you would say. You’ve always looked up to me, and I didn’t want you to see me in such a fragile state. I was your big older brother, and any signs of my own weakness made me want to run,” Louis added, reaching again for Lottie. 

“Doesn’t change anything,” Lottie said through tears, walking away briskly. 

Louis wanted to run after her, say anything to make her forgive him, but there was nothing in particular he could do, considering that she wouldn’t even accept the attempt at an explanation that Louis had given. If she couldn’t see why he didn’t come back, he didn’t know how she would ever see. 

***

Louis stayed mostly in the house for the next few days, helping out with the kids and doing household chores. He helped Dan fix the back porch steps, cleaned out the kitchen cabinets, and even vacuumed the whole house. It was a time consuming set of chores, but it kept Louis away from the town. And away from Harry. 

Louis felt weird about it after talking to Lottie, but he so desperately still wanted to continue flirting with him. Under Lottie’s discretion, Louis had decided to keep it to minimal texting, with messages when Harry was awake and off duty. It was distracting, but it was everything that Louis needed. It was strange, being under his own form of house arrest, but with Lottie giving him sharp looks whenever she saw him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Louis still had to find a job and figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Slumming around his childhood home and staying in the tiny town was not something he had ever planned for, but at this point, it was all he could hope for. With Harry being friendlier than anticipated, it made Louis want to stay and spill his heart. 

Zayn and Liam called on a Wednesday morning, a week and a half from when Louis first appeared in Holmes Chapel. It woke Louis up promptly at 8am, causing him to nearly drop the phone on his face. 

“Mate, we are at our flat in Holmes Chapel,” Liam said when Louis answered, his voice far too chipper for it being early in the morning. 

“How does Zayn feel that you guys are up before 10am,” Louis replied quietly, his voice still waking up from sleep. Louis reached over to grab the bottle of water next to his bed, taking a sip of the water to hopefully warm his voice up. 

“Fuck off, Lou,” Zayn barked, scuffling on the other end of the line. Louis held the phone to his ear as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. There was just scuffling and low whispering from their end before the line hung up, leaving Louis hanging. 

Before they could call back, Louis tossed on a pair of mesh shorts and a tank top, tossing a hoodie over it all. He slipped on a pair of Vans and was out the door without any breakfast, walking into town to where the flat was. He knew that by the time they figured out to call him back, he could already be at their rented flat, talking to them in person rather than trying to discuss plans over the phone. 

When Louis passed by the police station on the way there, he was almost sad that he didn’t bump into Harry. He had kind of hoped that he could see him, since he was trying to grovel for Lottie’s forgiveness, but that wasn’t working well since Lottie wouldn’t acknowledge his existence. Harry’s cruiser was outside of the station, though, his little tree air freshener in the front of the window. Louis even slowed walking as he passed the station, but no one was going in or out. 

When Louis got to Zayn and Liam’s place, they were arguing, Zayn laying on the floor in the middle of the small flat and Liam attempting to move their stuff deeper into the flat, to the bedroom. Louis knocked on their open door, letting himself in. He was glad that the shop owner recognized him, otherwise the whole exchange would have been awkward. 

“Guess we can’t get breakfast if you two are arguing,” Louis said, leaning against the doorframe. Liam dropped their bags, both of them landing with a thud. Zayn protested at the sight of his laptop case being dropped, sitting up to immediately consult it while Liam ran to throw his arms around Louis. 

“Breakfast!” Liam shouted in Louis’ ear, hoisting him up in the air for a moment before dropping him down. “What kind of breakfast does tiny town sell?” Liam asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

“Well, there is Diane’s,” Louis said plainly, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“What else?” Zayn asked, brushing himself off, his quiff looking just as perfect as always. Even with circles under his eyes and a dirty shirt, Zayn still managed to look like model material. 

“That’s it,” Louis said, furrowing his brow. “There’s Diane’s and that’s it,” Louis added for clarification when both Liam and Zayn didn’t say anything. “Unless you want to drive to the McDonald’s, I suggest we go get some real good diner food at Diane’s,” Louis said finally, turning on his heel. He heard the pair follow after him, so he continued to walk down to the street, the three of them out on the road again momentarily. 

“How far is it?” Liam asked, getting out his car keys. 

“We’re walking,” Louis said, looking between them. “Why drive when it’s easier to walk? Plus there is shit parking there, so I doubt you want to drive anyway,” Louis added at their concerned expressions. It was so strange to have two city raised friends who had never experienced small town life. 

Also, just to Louis’ luck, when they passed the police station, Harry was getting off his shift, switched into a pair of jean shorts and a loose button up. “Babe!” Harry called, greeting him with a wave. Louis waved back, unable to help the smile that immediately jumped on his face. 

When they got close enough to each other, Harry greeted him with a quick peck and a hug, holding him tight for too long to be appropriate in front of Louis’ friends, whispering a good morning in Louis’ ear. 

Louis pulled away, staying connected to Harry by sliding one arm around his waist. “Liam, Zayn, this is Harry,” Louis said, then giving them a pointed look so that they knew it was the Harry that Louis had left so many years ago. 

“Heard so much about you,” Liam said, smiling brightly. Liam knew practically every detail about Harry, considering how much Louis pondered coming back to confess the events of the past few years. 

“Wish I could say the same, but Louis is really bad about sharing any of his time in Manchester,” Harry said, giving Louis’ shoulder a little pinch. It almost sounded as if Harry was bitter about the whole thing. Maybe even jealous of the fact that Liam and Zayn had experienced the past five years of his life when he didn’t. Harry had nothing to be jealous about, considering Louis had his arm wrapped around him and planned on kissing him a lot in the future. 

“Hey,” Louis said jokingly, squeezing Harry’s hip gently. “Was just gonna go for brekkie. Want to join?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry. It was so much different, with Louis looking up to Harry rather than looking down at him. Louis wondered how they fell immediately back into what they had, but decided to just let it be and enjoy the moment. 

“Sure. Was just going to grab some food before heading home anyway,” Harry said, smiling brightly at Liam and Zayn, “Plus, it’d be nice to get to know you two,” Harry added, running a hand through his tangled hair. 

“Do we have to walk still?” Zayn asked, stifling a yawn. “Lou insisted we walk,” Zayn added, as if it needed clarification. 

“Let’s take my cruiser. Gotta get it home somehow,” Harry said, pulling away from Louis to unlock the car, opening the backseat for Liam and Zayn. “Hope you don’t mind sitting in the back, but it really isn’t the best car for more than two people,” Harry added, smirking a little. Both Liam and Zayn slid into the back with a shrug, saying a polite thank you to Harry. Harry shut the door on them, opening the front passenger for Louis. “Back in your old seat,” Harry said with a wink, ignoring the way Louis rolled his eyes at him. 

Louis sat into the familiar leather, buckling quickly and kicking his feet up on the dash, turning his head so he could sort of see his mates in the backseat. “Guess this isn’t the warmest welcome to Holmes Chapel,” Louis said, glancing between them. 

“Didn’t realize you slummed it with a policeman,” Zayn mumbled just before Harry got into the car. Harry slid into the seat and immediately turned the car on, only then buckling himself in. Louis then immediately started fiddling with the radio, looking for something good to put on. He managed to find the small indie station that barely picked up in town. They listened to the quiet music anyway, Louis knocking his hand against Harry’s and making random comments on different parts of town, Harry responding with who was currently dating who and why certain shops had been replaced by other things. It was their typical banter, but when Louis glanced back at Zayn and Liam, they both eyed him weirdly. 

After only a few minutes, they reached the diner, Harry swiftly pulling into the parking spot near the door, not many people left inside. “Let’s go,” Harry said, turning the car off and getting out of the car. Before Louis could fully unbuckle, Harry was already helping Zayn and Liam out by opening their door, waiting next to the car until Louis rounded to meet him on the other side. 

“Care for waffles again today?” Harry asked, placing his hand on the small of Louis’ back as they walked into the diner behind Liam and Zayn. Harry’s palm was warm on Louis’ back, and he leaned into Harry all the same, as if they were one unit together. 

“Hazza! Lou!” Eleanor called out once they were inside, smiling from her spot at the counter. “Just take the booth in the corner, and I’ll come get you in a moment!” Eleanor added, scribbling a few more thing in her notebook. 

“Which booth?” Zayn asked, pointing to the wall of booths. They were all equally empty and sticky looking, so Louis wasn’t surprised when Zayn didn’t know which one to grab. 

“This one,” Harry said, pushing past the three of them to the one in the very far corner. there was still a small dent in the end of the table where Louis had rammed one of the big metal barstools into the table. His and Harry’s initials were written in a heart below the napkin holder, kept safe and hidden no matter what. 

“It’s got memories, this table,” Louis said, smiling as he walked over to it, his fingers running over the bump. When Louis looked back to Liam and Zayn, they were doing the thing where they talk with their eyes, having whole conversations without Louis knowing the subject. 

“The usual El! And the best thing for our gentlemen friends!” Harry called out before Eleanor could come over to the table. “Coffee and orange juice all around!” Harry added, knocking his knuckles against the table. 

“Pancakes, waffles, a fry up and your special, coming up!” Eleanor called back, scribbling it on a piece of paper before sliding it to the cook. It was a young guy Louis recognized as being Ashton, one of the younger boys at school. 

“What is this place?” Liam asked incredulously, his eyes scanning the restaurant. The only other patrons were some of the older men in town that were relatively used to the crazy antics Louis and Harry were always involved in. When the two of them accidentally permanently painted a smiley face into one of the roads, it was the same old men who power washed the paint off later that week. To this day, there was still bits of paint from when they painted the road. 

“This place is Holmes Chapel,” Harry answered, as if it was obvious. When Liam’s eyes looked from the other men and then back to Harry, he got the gist. “Don’t worry, Liam. These men are used to our antics. Isn’t that right George?” Harry called, winking at one of the older men at a window seat. 

“I see that Louis has came back and turned you crazy again, young Harold,” George replied, shaking his head as he adjusted his newspaper. 

“Aw, hear that? You make me crazy,” Harry said, pinching Louis’ thigh under the table. “Still causing trouble, even now,” Harry added, smiling serenely at Louis. It was almost blinding, the look of pure adoration that Harry had. If Louis was able to see his own face, he knew he would have a matching look. 

“But, the difference is, I was a twink troublemaker before. Now I’m a rugged, manly troublemaker,” Louis said, flexing and lowering his voice. He held a straight face for just a few moments before he burst out laughing, Harry joining him particularly loudly. 

“Manly? Yes. Rugged? Debatable,” Harry said, elbowing Louis’ side gently. “Definitely buff, though,” Harry added, reaching to squeeze Louis’ bicep gently. 

Liam cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their moment. “I quite enjoy the fact that you’re both very happy, but could you tone it down? I know even me and Zayn aren’t that bad,” Liam said, kicking Louis’ shin under the table. “Now, Harry, can you tell us about Holmes Chapel? Maybe some history?” Liam asked, turning his attention to Harry. 

Instead of actually listening, Louis just watched the way Harry spoke, his voice low and rumbling as he spoke of the town, his hands moving to animate himself. Every few moments, Harry would look over to Louis, a blinding smile on his face as he looked at Louis. He would then look back to Liam and Zayn, the smile still evident on his face. It was transfixing, the way Harry’s voice would rumble on and his pink lips would continue to say words. Harry could read an instruction manual and Louis would still be entertained.  

“So, there was this one time when Lou and I were down at the tracks, and it was back when we were still young enough to climb trees, so we climbed up the trees that were near the tracks and yelled to each other while we waited for the train to pass by,” Harry said, his hand sliding down to rest on Louis’ thigh. “And we were waiting there for so long our mum’s called up the force to go look for us. Took them so long because we were in the trees. Lou fell out and we all thought he broke his arm, but he turned out okay in the end,” Harry added, squeezing Louis’ thigh gently.

“It wasn’t that exciting,” Louis said, rolling his eyes affectionately. He couldn’t help but smile. 

If someone had asked Louis six months ago if he saw himself back in Holmes Chapel, practically dating Harry again, he would have called them crazy. It was so unrealistic, in his brain, to have Harry back with him again. One day, Louis would have to ask Harry why he decided that taking another chance with Louis was worth it, because Louis felt like such a liability that it wouldn’t be realistic. 

Just then Eleanor swooped by with the food, dropping it all in front of them swiftly before politely backing away, allowing Harry to continue chatting with Liam and Zayn. 

Louis wanted nothing more than sitting in the shitty diner with his two best friends and Harry. 

***

After Harry dropped them back off at their rented flat, he offered to drive Louis home, taking the familiar road back to Louis’ house. “I like your friends, Louis,” Harry said, smiling at Louis from the driver’s seat. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Louis replied, reaching across the gap to grab Harry’s hand. Louis waited until the car was stopped in front of his house before springing the question that had bothered him during their meal. 

“Listen, Harry, this is something more serious. I was wondering two things, really. What are we exactly?” Louis asked, his voice catching on the last word. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had been truly nervous, like this. It was too much, and he looked away just to spare himself. 

“Lou, babe, I would consider us dating,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand gently. “We can work up to being boyfriends again, hopefully,” Harry added, his voice a little tight. Harry looked so genuinely happy to be sitting there, holding Louis’ hand, that Louis almost felt bad for the next question. 

“Why did you decide that we could start dating again?” Louis asked, scrunching his forehead. “Or rather, why don’t you hate me? I was a shit person to you, and yet you’re still here, holding my hand and talking about how we could be together again,” Louis added, huffing a little. 

“I forgave you for leaving a long time ago. I knew that you wouldn’t leave out of spite, and if you actually despised me, you would let me know up front. So I don’t think I ever really hated you, I just resented the fact that you left. You gave no explanation, and that hurt so badly that I couldn’t even think about dating another person because I was just wondering why you would have left without talking to me,” Harry said, looking down at his lap. “It was hard, for the first while, but then I realized that if I did something wrong, I would have known. You’ve always been so vocal about that, so I knew it was for your own personal reasons,” Harry added, looking back up to Louis. 

Harry thought for a long moment, his eyes looking deep into Louis’ soul. “I missed us,” Harry said finally. “I missed us together, and once I saw you, I realized that maybe I still think you are amazing,” Harry added, his voice pausing. He waited, as if he didn’t want to say it. “I also believe that maybe if I just let us be how it was, maybe I can finally learn the whole story of why you left so long ago,” Harry added quickly, eyes ducking to avoid Louis’. 

Louis let his hand drop from Harry’s. “Do you really want to know my past?” Louis asked, sort of surprised. “I mean, I could tell you about the slew of guys I slept with during uni, or the fact that Zayn and I once lit up a joint in front of a cop, and that I once kissed Liam during a drunken stupor,” Louis said, knowing that the answer was nowhere near what Harry wanted. 

“What about the years before that,” Harry murmured quietly, looking up into Louis’ eyes. He was so sincere that Louis almost word vomited the stories of hospitals and stupid transfer paperwork. 

“I can’t. And if we can be anything, if you want to forgive me for leaving you in the blue, which I don’t know why you would, then you can just wait until I’m ready to tell you,” Louis said, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Louis, I don’t know if I can trust you when you just withhold the truth from me,” Harry said, rubbing one eye, presumably to hold back tears. “The only reason why I’ve trusted you at all is because you haven’t left me hanging so far, and you’ve been candid. I don’t want you to withhold anything or leave,” Harry added, wiping under his eye to quickly mop up tears. 

“I never want to see you cry, especially at my own hand,” Louis murmured, leaning across the console to wipe at Harry’s cheeks. “I want to be honest, but it will take a lot of trying. I can tell you stories about uni for the time being,” Louis added, leaning forward to pepper Harry’s face with kisses. 

“I’ll take it,” Harry said quietly, laughing a little. He leaned forward and kissed Louis, quick and passionate. Louis gave the end of one of his locks a quick tug before hopping out of the car, smiling weakly at Harry. It was such a mess between them, but Louis thought that it being a mess was better than them pretending like nothing had ever changed.  

Harry waited until Louis had reached his front door and was already walking inside before he pulled away, always the polite gentleman. 

***

Louis’ phone rang loudly while he was in the waiting room, the keys to his mum’s car in his pocket. He was waiting for the doctor to call his name for his appointment, but the phone call so loudly interrupted the quiet waiting room. 

“Hello?” Louis asked, not bothering to check who was calling him. Louis took a quick glance at the time, seeing that it was just a quarter past 8am. Too early for Louis. 

“Lou?” Harry asked, his voice sounding kind of quiet. Louis perked up immediately, sitting up straight and running a hand through his hair, tugging on the longer strands. 

“Harry! Babe, what’s up?” Louis asked, tapping his toes gently on the ground. Looking around at the waiting room, the rest of the people were looking at him weird, their eyes flickering down to their magazines quickly. 

“So, I just stopped by your house to pick you up for some homemade breakfast, since I felt like cooking and was wide awake, but your mum said that you were in Manchester. Why are you in Manchester?” Harry asked, his voice light and airy. He sounded so cheerful that it made Louis’ heart want to burst with joy. 

“Just at the doctor’s,” Louis replied, his heart racing faster than normal. “We had breakfast together yesterday, why were you coming round?” Louis asked, trying to divert the conversation from his time in the hospital to what Harry was doing. 

“Well, figured I’d give you a proper meal since we are dating and all,” Harry said, his voice bold. Louis sucked in a breath, mildly surprised, but he managed to keep it together. 

“Sorry that I ruined the surprise date,” Louis replied, pinching his leg to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Louis couldn’t believe the crazy boy he had decided to fall in love with. 

“Well, I know that now. Just a routine check up in Manchester, then?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely interested in what Louis was doing. 

“Pretty much,” Louis said, only half lying. It was a routine check up, but not because it was time for a general one. It was a check up for his most recent tox screen and his x-ray, but Harry didn’t have to know that yet. It was almost better that Harry didn’t know that yet. 

“Okay, I’ll just let you go then,” Harry said, sounding sort of reluctant to let go. “Maybe call me later tonight? I’ll cook us some dinner instead,” Harry added quickly. 

The nurse at the door called Louis’ name, looking at him expectantly. “Yes, Harry. Sounds good. Now I got to go,” Louis said, whispering a hushed goodbye as he walked towards the nurse, only hanging up after Harry said goodbye as well. 

“What’s got you blushing?” Amy, the nurse, said. She was smiling widely as she walked Louis down to a room, tapping her manicure on his file. “Since you aren’t saying, I’m assuming it was a partner of yours,” she said once they were in the small office room. 

Louis didn’t have the heart to deny it. 

***

The next day, Louis woke up to a text from Harry, requesting his presence at the diner as soon as Louis woke up. Without thinking, Louis got up and tossed on a pair of pants with some mesh shorts over them, grabbing the nearest clean shirt and putting it on his chest. He slipped on a pair of vans and grabbed a snapback before he left his room, tucking his mess of hair into it. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the front hall and was out the door before his mum could ask any questions, Louis walking quickly to the diner. 

When Louis got there, Harry was in their booth, a sleepy smile on his face. “Finally,” Harry murmured, grabbing Louis’ hand the moment he was sitting down. “Don’t know how many more coffees Eleanor would let me order,” Harry added, slipping his feet between Louis’ underneath the table. 

“Why so cuddly today?” Louis asked, nodding to where Harry was grabbing his hand. “Just tired?” Louis added, wiping his forehead nervously. 

“I’ve decided life is too short to wait for you to tell me the truth about Manchester, so I’m declaring us boyfriends,” Harry said promptly, looking deep into Louis’ eyes. 

Louis sucked in a breath of surprise. “Yes, of course,” Louis murmured, his eyes scrunching into a slow smile, his hand instinctively gripping Harry’s hand. “You know I’ll tell you eventually,” Louis added, the implications of Harry’s words finally hitting him. It was almost sad the way Louis was dragging this out longer than necessary. 

“I know, but I figured that maybe I’d just settle for now,” Harry murmured, resting his head on the table. Louis moved his free hand to comb through Harry’s hair, sorting the tangled strands out. He didn’t want Harry to just settle. He wanted him and Harry to be the dynamic duo they had always been. 

“Aw,” Louis whispered, leaning over to plant a kiss on Harry’s temple. Despite Harry’s words, Louis knew that maybe this could be the start of something great . 

***

Louis looked at the different job applications in front of him. He had talked to two schools in Manchester and a few in Liverpool, searching for somewhere that would hire a first time teacher as part of their staff. It was far away, and with Harry so close now, Louis wasn’t quite sure he wanted to apply at any of the schools anymore. 

Digging through his pile of paperwork, Louis spotted a note from his mum among the piles of work. Louis sighed as he dug the paper out, knowing that while his mum was in his room, she probably straightened his clothes and rummaged through the last things he had brought back to Holmes Chapel. 

Louis read the note, his mum stating:

_ Thought you could look at the school in town? Heard they were looking for a new teacher. Maybe call them? Xx mum :) _

Louis glanced between the piece of paper and his phone, wondering if it was a good idea. Louis had originally wanted so badly out of Holmes Chapel that he wanted to go to university in London, but he had never had the opportunity to. Now, it seemed like everything he wanted was in Holmes Chapel: his family, his friends, Harry. 

Louis picked up the phone, dialing the number for the school. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

***

It was a Friday night, and instead of going with Liam and Zayn into Manchester for an evening of drinking, Louis had stayed behind in Holmes Chapel. Not because Louis didn’t want to drink (he did desperately) but because he felt wrong going out without Harry. 

“I’ll just pass on this one,” Louis had said before they left, rubbing a hand over his stubble. “Gonna catch up on some sleep. Staying up til midnight or later every night texting Harry isn’t the best idea I’ve ever had,” Louis added, as if he had to justify his reasons for staying behind. 

“Your loss,” Zayn said, putting out his blunt in the ash tray. “You also passed on the good weed I bought,” Zayn added more quietly, reaching out to touch Louis’ shoulder. It seemed as if Zayn was trying to force Louis to spill something, but Louis wasn’t falling for that trick. 

“You know I don’t smoke. Only edibles, mate,” Louis said, shrugging Zayn’s hand off. “I just wanted to go out with Harry, you know? Have a normal night out with a guy I really care about,” Louis added, brushing invisible dirt from his shirt. 

Zayn just nodded sympathetically before walking to the door, pausing for Louis to exit first. Louis walked out, Liam following right behind and Zayn following last with the door and the key. “We’ll talk later, okay?” Zayn said as they walked down the stairs, Zayn tugging on the collar of his coat. 

“Of course,” Louis replied, stepping out onto the sidewalk. “I’ll see you guys later,” Louis said, walking the opposite way, back towards town. Zayn and Liam both waved, striding quickly over to their car. 

Louis walked all the way back into town, right past the police station. Harry’s car was gone, which meant that he was probably already out on his nightly route through the highways. Louis kind of hoped that he was at the station, just to hug him tight and bury his nose into Harry’s shoulder in a sad attempt to memorize the exact way Harry smelled and felt.

Turns out that even after he got home, even after laying in bed for hours, Louis couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was packed full with thoughts about Harry, He wanted so badly to hold Harry and tell him everything, but he would settle for getting a good long hug from him. When Louis checked his phone, it was nearing 2am, which meant it was peak hours for Harry. Harry was probably eating his packed meal out on some stretch of the M16 where there was a good stop. 

Or he was at the station, doing paperwork at his desk. Even better if he was sitting there doing nothing. Louis could imagine Harry sitting there, twiddling a pencil as he filled out a crossword puzzle. Louis knew he was one of two officers on duty right now, during the night shift. The rest of them were home, ready to respond if needed. Then Janet was in the station, which meant she would probably let Louis in the back to see Harry.

Louis got up before he could think another second about it, tossing a pair of mesh shorts over his pants, slipping on his Vans and a hoodie over his chest for warmth. He pocketed his keys, wallet, and phone, walking as quietly as he could through his house. He skipped the squeaky steps and was out the door before anyone could wake up. 

Not being able to help himself, Louis started a slow jog into town. Partly to keep warm in the cooler nighttime weather, but also partly to get to the station faster. If Harry wasn’t at the station, Louis wanted as much time as possible to sleep before he would meet him for breakfast in the morning. 

Louis was slightly damp by the time he reached the station. His heart leaped for joy when he saw Harry’s cruiser out front, meaning Harry was for sure inside. Louis pulled open the station door quickly, smiling at Janet at the front counter. “Hey, Janet, can I go back and see Harry?” Louis asked, gesturing to the door that lead to the rest of the building. 

“You alright?” Janet asked, furrowing her brow. She stood anyways, walking over to the door. Louis followed quickly, tucking his cold hands into his pockets. 

“Just can’t sleep. Figured Harry might be here,” Louis said with a shrug, smiling politely at her. She just continued giving him a look, but swiped her key card at the door, opening it for Louis.  

“Don’t bother him too much,” Janet said with a shake of her head, smiling to herself. “Crazy kids,” she murmured under her breath as she made her way back to the front desk. 

Louis pushed into the rest of the station, not sure what to expect. What he found was a decent sized room with 10 separate cubicle desks, each with a computer and various files in stacks on the top of them. Towards the back Harry was sitting there, the only officer in the whole room. 

“Janet, I said I didn’t need anything,” Harry called out, not bothering to look up. Louis didn’t say anything, just weaving through the desks to Harry. “Look, Janet,” Harry said, looking up. He stopped speaking when he saw Louis, his jaw going slack. 

“Figured I’d visit you here,” Louis said, pressing his lips together to prevent himself from smiling. “Couldn’t sleep,” Louis admitted as he got closer, stopping directly in front of Harry’s desk. 

“You’re here,” Harry said, his voice toneless but surprised, his brow furrowing. His wrinkled forehead pulled at his hair, the strands tight in their bun. “You’re here to visit me,” Harry added, a smile consuming his face. 

“Yes,” Louis responded, biting his lip gently. Louis watched as Harry stood up, moving around his desk to stand in front of Louis. Harry’s hands reached out to frame Louis’ face,his thumbs stroking across Louis’ cheekbones. He leaned forward and kissed Louis gently, as if Louis was fragile. 

Louis kissed back harder, his arms sliding around Harry’s waist, hugging him tighter. Louis tilted up, reaching upwards on his tip toes to kiss Harry. They kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in days, when the opposite was true. They had spent so much time together, Louis had no idea why he wasn’t sick of Harry yet. And there they were, consumed in each other like they couldn’t believe they were together again. 

They broke off at the same time, clutching each other in a tight hug. Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulders, taking a deep inhale of Harry’s overall scent. It was musty with a hint of orange, from what Louis assumed was the orange scented detergent he used to wash his uniform. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Louis murmured quietly, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. Louis allowed himself to press a quick kiss to Harry’s shoulder, trying to get as much out of it as he could. He wanted Harry all the time, but he would have to settle for a hug that was too much and not enough. 

“I am too,” Harry murmured back. “I was actually thinking of you when you walked in,” Harry added, his arms holding Louis’ shoulders tightly. The way his fingers dug into Louis was telling of how much he really cared, and Louis knew he was doing the same to Harry. 

They loved each other like they were desperate and had no time left together, and yet neither of them would say anything. Louis still loved Harry as much as he did when he was eighteen and scared of life. Harry still loved Louis more than anything in the world, even after attempts to forget it. Yet they refused to say it to each other. Neither of them had risked saying it since Harry’s confession in the diner that first official day together. Louis was afraid of revealing all of his cards, and Harry was afraid that Louis wouldn’t say it back. And maybe that was the best way they could continue loving each other. 

“I really like the fact that you’re here, but you can’t drop in on work any time you want,” Harry whispered. “No matter how much I’d like to snog you silly and take you back to my house, I can’t have you come in here. I could get fired,” Harry added, pinching the tops of Louis’ shoulders. Harry gave Louis a look, something so fond and loving that Louis couldn’t help but soften.

“Just hold me a little bit longer,” Louis whispered back, burying his face into Harry’s neck. “Just a little longer,” Louis muttered against Harry’s skin. It was then that Louis realized a little longer wouldn’t be close to enough.  

***

Louis had almost wished that things could be more complicated, but with Harry they were always so simple. Simple was just how the two of them did things, even as teenagers. They would always go and sit out in their field or hang out by the train tracks and throw rocks at each other. They went together everywhere, and they both wanted to fall back into that. 

They had started some form of routine. Harry always worked night shift, 10pm to 6am. He was usually in bed by 11am, so they would often meet up for breakfast. Sometimes it would be at the diner, sometimes it would be out at their old meeting spot, Harry bringing sandwiches or other food he made for them. Then Harry would sleep, waking up after dinner time, so once Louis had ate dinner with his family, they would hang out at Harry’s small cottage at the edge of town, playing stupid board games or watching crap TV together. It would usually end with Louis cuddling against Harry, wishing that they could stay together a little longer than the short hours they had. Harry would then get ready for work and drop Louis off back at his house before heading to the precinct. If it was a slow night, Harry would go park out on the highway and text Louis until Louis fell asleep. 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat. 

Louis told Harry about university. Everything from the random hookups at parties to the all nighters Louis would pull when studying for a test. He left out the part about the hospitals and Dan having to come stay with him on several occasions just to make sure that he wouldn’t pass out in the middle of class. Louis would rather Harry learn about the dirty good than the dirty bad. No one particularly wanted to hear about hospitals and diseases and treatments, especially treatments that caused Louis to throw up a lot. 

Harry told him about police academy and living in Liverpool while in police academy. He apparently cut his hair short, “Fuck, Lou, I was practically bald,” Harry had said. He talked about the guy he had a relationship with when he was in Liverpool, and then the few random hookups he has had since when he and Niall go partying ever so often, when Harry has a night off. 

Louis wanted so badly to tell Harry why he was gone. Why he put a strain on his mother and Dan’s relationship. Why he had scars near his inner elbows and on the back of his hands. Why he started uni completely bald, and not even on purpose. It was too much for Louis to say though, too much pain that Louis didn’t want to pass onto Harry. He loved Harry too much for his own good, even if he wouldn’t admit it, because after all this time, Harry was still the one for him. 

***

“I was thinking we could go camping or summat,” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear, his body plastered to Louis’ back as they sat in their field. “Maybe even just out here on this field, but it would be nice to sleep under the stars for a change,” Harry added, looking up to the clear blue sky. 

“I’m not the one with the fucked schedule, babe,” Louis said, reaching back to pinch Harry’s side. “Maybe one day when you don’t work while I’m asleep, we can go camping,” Louis added, squirming a little in Harry’s arms. Harry loosened his hold so Louis could turn around, winding his arms around Harry’s neck instead. 

“Day camping,” Harry suggested, bumping noses with Louis. “I could sleep and you could preside over me to make sure bears don’t get me,” Harry added, his hands sliding to Louis’ hips, holding him impossibly close. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis decided, giving the hairs at the base of his neck a little tug. “Completely ridiculous. How am I supposed to take a cop seriously with this mane of hair?” Louis asked, tilting his head. 

“You love the hair,” Harry argued, making no defense towards his ridiculousness or credibility. “Fine, if we can’t go camping, then I want to take you on a shift with me,” Harry added, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into Louis’ hips. 

“A shift? Are you even allowed to?” Louis asked, pulling away from Harry a bit. Harry tightened his hold, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead. 

“Yes, I asked and they said it would be okay,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis in for a hug. “Janet told them about your little visit last week, and they clowned me about not introducing my boyfriend sooner, even though they all know you. They said if you were hanging around, you might as well go out on a full ride with me,” Harry added, rubbing slow circles into Louis’ back. 

“Oi!” Louis said, shoving Harry playfully. “You mean all those twats know about us,” Louis added, as if this was something important. “I haven’t even officially told my mum yet!” Louis protested, swatting away Harry’s grabby hands. 

“Well, do you want to go on a ride along or what?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. “Figured it would be a good way for you to see what I actually do.” 

Louis sat back on Harry’s hips. “Yes, I’ll go for a ride with you,” Louis said, bracing his hands on Harry’s ribs. “But only because you’re being ridiculous and begging me to go for a ride,” Louis added, smirking down at Harry. 

“Looks like you’re going for a ride right now,” Harry said, smirking at Louis’ position. Louis swatted at him, scrunching his nose up in laughter. Instead of instigating something, as Louis would any other day, he in turn flopped next to Harry, laying beside him in the field. 

“I would rather you rub my calves,” Louis said, turning to toss his legs into Harry’s lap. “Liam convinced me to go for a jog with him this morning and my calves are killing me. We ran nearly three miles before I puked on the side of the road,” Louis added for explanation. Harry’s hands moved immediately to Louis’ calves, his fingers starting to knead into his fleshy calf. Louis couldn’t help but let out a moan, turning to lay on his stomach so that Harry had better access to his legs. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry said, pinching the back of Louis’ knee. Louis yelped, twitching against Harry’s hands. “I can’t believe this nonsense. I was hoping that I could get a little something before work and here you are, manipulating me to rub your calves,” Harry added, reaching over to slap Louis on the ass. 

“If you wanted some, we could’ve gone back to your place. I’m not going to do anything in this field. We did so much messing around in this field back in highschool, I’m not getting dirt in my arse crack again,” Louis said, rolling his eyes even though he knew Harry couldn’t see his face. 

“Well, I at least get to rub your legs. They’re so tan and wonderful,” Harry said, switching to the other leg. “Are you going to start running with Liam regularly?” Harry asked, his voice higher pitched with curiosity. 

Louis thought a moment. “Yeah, probably. I haven’t played footie in forever either. Maybe we can set up a pick up game while everyone is still in town for summer,” Louis said, wiggling his feet. 

“Ooh, Lou. You in a pair of those tight shorts again. That would be amazing,” Harry said, reaching over to slap Louis’ butt again, just giving him a light tap. Harry kneaded into Louis’ calves for a few more minutes. 

It was so perfect, the way they were sitting there. It was picturesque, with Harry’s squad car on the dirt road and the two of them sitting in a sunny field. It looked like it would come from a movie, with they way they were cuddled up. Louis wanted nothing more than this sense of perfection. 

***

Louis got a call Thursday morning. It was from the school. They said they hoped he made plans to find a permanent residence in Holmes Chapel because they were offering him the job. 

***

Friday morning, Louis awoke to a text from Harry.  **You’re riding with me tonight. Squeeze in a nap and get a lot of caffeine. You’re going to need it.**

Louis wondered if he should dress comfortable or sexy. Louis doubted that Harry would want to do sex stuff while on his shift, so Louis opted for a pair of joggers and a shirt, a hoodie and beanie left on his bed for the night. It got cold during the peak of the night, and Louis had been caught out in the cold more times than he could count. There was no way he would be stupid and only bring a t-shirt and shorts when the majority of Harry’s shift was when it was cold during the night. 

At 8pm, Harry swung by Louis’ house, waving politely to Jay and Dan from the car. Louis got in quickly, embarrassed at the fact that his parents were watching him go on a date. “If they didn’t know we were dating, they know now,” Harry said with a smirk. Louis swatted his arm, scrunching his nose at Harry. 

They arrived at the station and Harry went about collecting things they would need for the shift, including a picnic lunch from the break room fridge and Harry’s blue hoodie with the station’s name and symbol on it for Louis to wear. It was so that Louis wasn’t mistaken for a criminal when they were out and about. 

“I’m not allowed to give you a gun, or even a taser, but they said it would be okay if you had a nightstick,” Harry said, pressing a nightstick into Louis’ arms. “Just swing it at anyone who might attack,” Harry added, as if it needed clarification. 

“Aye aye, Captain,” Louis said, mock saluting Harry. Before Louis could say anything else, Harry’s hand was covering his mouth, silencing him. Louis paused, surprised at Harry’s hand on his mouth. 

“Don’t say that. The actually Captain is  _ right there _ ,” Harry said urgently, nodding to where the Captain was looking on at them, laughing as he took a sip from his mug. 

“Sorry,” Louis said, nodding politely at the Captain before turning back to Harry. Louis couldn’t help but giggle, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder as the Captain passed them. Harry was so embarrassed his cheeks got red, his lips pressing tight together. 

“Just be quiet, alright?” Harry said, rolling his eyes at Louis. He finished grabbing the rest of what he needed before walking out of the station and to his car, not bothering to check if Louis was following him. 

Louis was following him, of course, but only because of the Captain that had taken his place at his desk. The questioning stares the Captain gave him were too much for Louis to handle. If Louis had to guess, the Captain was Eleanor’s father, who was under the impression that Louis and Harry wanted his daughter to be their surrogate for children, as they had mistakenly revealed back when they were just teenagers hanging around Eleanor’s place. 

“Babe, wait up,” Louis called after Harry, taking a few jogging steps in order to keep up with Harry. “Do you remember when we accidentally told Eleanor’s dad that we wanted her to have our children? Because her hair was close to your hair color?” Louis asked, leaning onto Harry’s squad car. Harry leaned on his door, crossing his arms on top of the car. 

“He never fails to remind me of that,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Especially now that you’re back, he asks me almost every day when we are going to get Eleanor pregnant,” Harry added, rapping his knuckles against the top of the car. “Let’s go.” 

Louis got into the car, watching as Harry tucked the lunch into the foot space where Louis was sitting. He then turned on the car and the radio, setting it to a generic pop radio station before pulling out of his parking spot, heading towards the center of town. 

“We are going to do a preliminary runthrough of town first. Check all of the usual places. The high school, the bar, and down by the train tracks. Then we have to go on the other side of M6 to the dive bar out on Holmes Chapel Road. Then over to Cranage. Then I usually go and park out near M6 or the train tracks for a while. That way I’ve got a firm location for any calls. Usually there’s nothing. Occasionally someone needs help with some rowdy teenagers or a bar fight needs to be broken up, but nothing major,” Harry explained, turning down the street of the high school. 

“Sounds fun,” Louis said, looking out the window at the town as they drove. “Does anything really exciting ever happen?” Louis asked, tapping his fingers against the window. 

“The most exciting thing that happened was that I was called in for backup for something in Sandbach. Nothing major though, just a robbery. Didn’t have enough men there to hold off the crowd that accumulated. I was just crowd control, though,” Harry said, circling the high school. 

“Still cool,” Louis murmured, pressing his forehead against the glass. 

***

“Tired yet?” Harry chirped, smiling brightly. They had decided to park out on the road near M6, the whir of a car going by every once in awhile just enough to keep Louis on his toes.

“Nope,” Louis mumbled, resting his head back against the seat. “Don’t know why I thought staying up all night was a good idea,” Louis whispered with a slow smile, looking over at Harry. 

“I’m glad you’re here. It gets kinda lonely, doing this night after night,” Harry said, looking out into the dark. “I used to ride with a partner, but since I’ve been on the force long enough, they trust me to go alone. I just think they didn’t want to have more than a few people on night shift at once. Right now it’s just me and Mitch. We have from here out to the country club and a good stretch of M6 that we share with Sandbach. The two of us for all of that is spreading it pretty thin,” Harry said, running a hand over his smoothed back hair. 

“Is Holmes Chapel really that boring that you only need two officers on duty at once?” Louis asked, tucking his knees up to his chest. 

Harry bit his lip gently in thought. “Yeah, I really think so. The whole debacle with you and that Sam guy was the most exciting thing in weeks. We usually just break up bar fights but that is the most of it and I let Mitch handle it because he’s more respected than I am,” Harry said, scratching his chin. 

Before Louis could say anything, the radio interrupted them, crackling to life. “We have a crash out on M6 near the railroad tracks. Looks to be head on collision. Sending emergency vehicles and requesting police back up,” Janet said, her voice coming through strong on the radio. 

Harry grabbed the speaker, pressing a button on the side. “On it Janet,” Harry said, sliding the little radio back into its spot. He quickly turned on the car and switched on the sirens, speeding onto the M6 on-ramp, heading south on M6 to where the train tracks and the highway crossed. 

“Shit,” Louis murmured, wondering in the back of his head if that was anyone he would have known from town. 

“Please, stay in the car once we get there,” Harry said, his voice barely audible above the siren. They arrived in no time, the roads having been clear. Louis could clearly see where two ambulances were already there, one of the ambulances with their doors open and paramedics running back and forth. There was a fire truck already there, two firemen using big heavy tools to cut the door open on one of the cars. 

The more intact of the two cars had its passengers standing to the side, blankets wrapped around their shoulders. They appeared to be fine, but a little rattled. It was a young couple, a guy and girl, both too young to be anything but in college. The less intact of the two cars had a single guy in the front seat, his head streaming blood. The firemen were working their hardest, but Louis could tell, even from far away, that the guy was not going to be okay. The entire front end of his car had crumpled in on itself. The paramedics were hovering around like bees, but even after they popped the door open, the guy was unresponsive. 

Louis hadn’t even noticed that Harry had gotten out of the car. When he finally looked around, he saw that Harry was already questioning the couple about their involvement in the crash. Louis got out of the car for some fresh air, turning away from the crash site to let himself breathe. 

“You alright, mate?” A familiar voice asked. Louis turned to see Stan standing there in his paramedic uniform. When Louis saw him, a familiar smile tugged at his lips. He grabbed Stan and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. 

“This is crazy, seeing you here,” Louis said once he had pulled back, smiling politely. 

“Yeah, Lou. Got out of Holmes Chapel and now live in Sandbach. Still the same bloody place, if you ask me,” Stan said with a chuckle, wringing his hands together. 

“I left, but I found a reason to come back,” Louis said, shrugging. His eyes wandered to where Harry was behind him, his back still turned to Louis. 

“So you and Harry are still going strong. When’s the wedding? Are kids on the way? This is like almost 10 years for you two,” Stan said, punching Louis in the arm. 

“No, I broke it off with Harry before I left. So this is barely one year altogether,” Louis said with a shrug, flicking his fringe back. 

Stan’s radio crackled loudly. “Look, gotta go back. Gonna write up a formal report for the couple. I’ll see you around, alright mate?” Stan said, slapping Louis’ shoulder before walking away. When Stan passed Harry, Louis could see the jealousy radiating off of Harry, even from 10 meters away. It was unlike either of them to be particularly jealous of each other’s friends, but when Louis had confessed that Stan was his first boy kiss, Harry had been jealous ever since. As if Louis would still harbor feelings for a guy who had made it very clear that dick was not his forte. 

Harry sauntered back, tucking his notebook back into his shirt pocket. “Let’s sit on the trunk of the car,” Harry said, gesturing to the end of the car that was pointing away from the scene. Louis hopped up quickly, sitting with his ass on the cold metal. Harry grabbed something from the car before sitting next to him, their thighs touching just barely. 

“Sorry you had to see all that,” Harry mumbled, placing a pack of cigarettes in his lap. Louis watched concerningly as Harry slid a cigarette out of the box, putting it in his mouth. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked, his voice shaking as he watched Harry light the cigarette. Louis shuddered when Harry took the first drag, a sort of anger building in his body. He could feel himself shaking, despite the fact that it wasn’t particularly cold outside. 

“I have a cig when I’m stressed sometimes. Hadn’t needed one for a while until now,” Harry explained, taking a long drag.  Louis hopped off the car, pacing in front of the trunk. “What, Lou?” Harry asked, taking another long drag. 

“I had cancer, you fuck!” Louis shouted, stopping in his tracks. He could feel the rage consume his body momentarily. He had to squeeze his fists tight to not just punch Harry in the face. 

A heavy pause filled the air as Louis’ words rang out across the road. Harry’s face went from mild irritation to sudden realization. His lips parted in a silent gasp, his fingers relaxing on the cigarette. Louis was so irritated with the level of shock on Harry’s face that he had to take a deep breath to keep himself from shouting anything else.  

They stared at each other, sorrow creeping onto Harry’s face as he tried to form words. Louis fumed, his fist clenching and unclenching in his anger. He could see the pity on Harry’s face. He could feel the words ‘ _ feel sorry for me _ ’ written across his chest like a badge he wasn’t proud of. 

“I had fucking cancer, and here you are puffing on a  _ cancer stick _ like it’s nothing,” Louis said, running his hands through his hair. “I thought you fucking knew better than to smoke something that is completely harmful to you,” Louis added, his voice softer now, more disappointed than angry. 

Louis watched as Harry’s face crumpled, going from stressed to angry to just sad. He tossed the cigarette and stood up, stubbing it out with his toe before Louis could say anything else. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, his voice quiet and laced with pity. As if Harry could do anything to change the amount of cancer that grew in Louis’ body. 

“Because you would just pity me, as you’re doing right now,” Louis said quietly, looking at the way Harry’s hands were useless at his sides. Harry reached out to touch Louis, but Louis jumped back, away from the outreached hand. When Harry tried to say anything else, Louis panicked, feeling himself shake all over. He wanted to be nowhere near Harry, or the stupid cigarette on the ground. 

Louis turned and ran into the dark forest. 

***

Louis stopped running after about twenty minutes. He weaved and ducked through the wooded area, the branches tugging at his clothing and cutting him all over. Louis didn’t care though, just continuing to distance himself away from Harry and the other policeman. 

It was just then that Louis realized his phone was buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket, seeing that he had 17  missed calls from Harry, along with a number of texts. 

**I’m sorry Lou**

**Please come back please**

**It’s too cold out lou i’m worried**

**Babe i’m so sorry i acted that way please come back**

**Im sending a search party lou im worried please call me back**

Louis ignored all of the messages, choosing instead to sit on a fallen log and tuck his knees to his chest, letting himself cry. It was heavy, ragged sobs, the kind that made Louis’ whole body feel tired and sore. He could feel himself breaking down thinking of everything that happened. Harry was just trying to reach out to him, and Louis pushed him away. It was hard to tell the difference between pity and genuine empathy, and Louis thought Harry was the later. 

By the time Louis was done crying and wanted to go back, it was freezing cold, the sweater Harry had given him doing absolutely nothing to ward off the cold. Louis started shivering heavily. He stood, trying to figure out which way he came from, but he couldn’t tell where he was in the wooded area. The woods were particularly thick, and even when Louis spun in circles, he couldn’t tell which way was which. Even looking to the sky, he couldn’t see enough stars to determine which way was north. 

Hopelessly, Louis pulled out his phone, holding it up to see he had no signal this deep in the woods. He couldn’t call Harry, or the police, or even his own mother. There wasn’t a lot Louis could do except sit on the ground, tucking his knees to his chest and stretching the sweater over his legs. He was so cold that he just rocked back and forth, hoping to generate enough body heat to keep himself relatively warm until someone found him. 

“Harry!” Louis called out in one last act of desperation, hoping someone would find him sooner rather than later. “Harry, please,” Louis said, laying his head down on his knees. Louis didn’t expect to hear anything, so it was much to his surprise when someone called back. 

“Louis!” Harry yelled, the light of a flashlight breaking through the trees. Harry ran closer, carefully, his flashlight swinging wildly as he got closer to Louis. “Lou, babe,” Harry said, breathing heavily. He looked so relieved to see Louis, his eyes widening when he got closer. 

Louis sprung up from his small little ball once Harry was close enough, waving his arms wildly as Harry closed the gap between them. Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug, tucking his face into Louis’ neck, Louis pressed as much of his body to Harry’s, sobbing into Harry’s neck. They were both crying, just holding each other and crying because there was so much between them and neither wanted to lose any of what they had. 

Harry held Louis like he almost lost him, as if Louis was the most important thing in his life. It was a tight grip, but so gentle, with Harry’s face warm and soft against Louis’ neck. Louis held Harry like it was the only way he was going to survive. His arms held Harry like a vice, not willing to let him go at any chance that he would leave. 

Louis could hear other people come close to them, the flashlights bright in the forest. Harry didn’t care, just keeping his hold of Louis, even after they broke from their hug. He guided Louis to where they had a blanket and a clear path back to the road, the crew of people trekking back to the road in silence. 

***

Back at the station, Louis was left to sit at Harry’s desk with a tea while Harry went and got him some new clothes to replace his dirty ones, along with a first aid kit for the cuts and scratches Louis had up and down his legs and all over his face. Louis sipped the tea cautiously, ignoring the way the crowd of officers were whispering on the other side of the room. Louis knew that a lot of officers got up in the middle of the night for the manhunt. It almost made Louis feel bad, except now they were whispering about ‘Harry’s crazy new boyfriend’. 

The Captain walked by, pausing at the sight of Louis. “Harry really loves you,” the Captain said to Louis, rubbing the back of his head. “I hope you two make it through whatever spat you’re in, because I know the both of you need each other,” he added before walking away, heading straight to the group of whispering officers. He broke up the group of officers, looking back at Louis and winking to let him know he was protecting him. 

“What did the Captain want?” Harry asked, returning with sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt, along with one of the plain cotton long sleeves with the police bureau logo on it. 

“Said we needed each other too much to fight,” Louis said, ducking his head. 

Harry didn’t say anything, just setting up the first aid kit and instructing Louis to keep his head lifted as he cleaned each of the small scratches on Louis’ face. When Louis winced, Harry patted his thigh in reassurance. Harry then moved to Louis’ legs, bandaging up the big cut across Louis’ shin before quickly cleaning the rest of the smaller cuts. 

Louis stood, taking the clothes to the bathroom to quickly change, throwing out his torn shorts and shirt. When he walked back into the main room, Harry was standing by his desk, staring down at his hands. “What’s up with you?” Louis asked as he approached, reaching to touch Harry’s arm. 

“I’m just so sorry that you had cancer, Lou,” Harry said, a spare tear slipping from his eye. “I want to apologize for not knowing, and for not asking because maybe if I asked, or if I knew then I could have helped you through it,” Harry added, wiping under his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have made fun of you or anything. I’m just sorry that it had to happen to you,” Harry said finally, reaching out to touch Louis’ arm.  

“Because of what is happening right now. Pity. I fucking hate pity,” Louis said, backing away from Harry. “I never told anyone because all I would get is people’s fake apologies and their pity. I’m still a human, Harry. I’m still normal. I just don’t like smoking anything, and try my hardest not to do activities that might give me another form of cancer,” Louis explained, tugging gently at his own hair. 

“Louis, I just wish you told me so I could be there for you,” Harry said, his voice barely carrying to Louis. “I wish you didn’t have to do it alone,” Harry added, taking a step towards Louis. “And I especially don’t want to pity you. I just want to know that you’re okay now, and that you will be okay in future,” Harry added finally, stepping closer to Louis. 

Louis looked up at Harry, the way he looked so defeated. There was something in his eyes that made Louis want to trust him, because Harry had never given him a reason not to trust him. “I love you,” Louis said. “I wish I told you sooner,” Louis added, looking down at the ground. 

“I love you too,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis in for a hug. “Now is never too late to tell me,” Harry added, holding Louis impossibly tight. “I love you with all of my being,” Harry mumbled, almost too low for Louis to hear. 

“Harry, you mean so much,” Louis whispered into Harry’s chest. “Just promise me no more of those cigs, alright?” Louis added, pulling away from Harry. 

“Never again,” Harry said firmly, decisively.

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, threading his fingers into Harry’s hair where it was falling out of it’s bun in the back. Harry’s hands slid around Louis’ waist, pulling him up slightly to improve the angle. Kissing Harry was like an affirmation of their future together, and Louis wanted nothing more than to stay in Harry’s arms. 

There was something about Harry that Louis couldn’t get enough of. It might have been the way Harry always knew what to say to cheer Louis up. Or it was the way he was always ready to drop anything for Louis, knowing that Louis would drop anything for Harry. It was a kind of dependency that they had for each other, something that left a hole in Louis’ heart when he left as a teenager, and the same hole that was filled by Harry when he returned. 

Louis leaned back, remembering something. “You know how I was applying for teaching positions, right?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumbs in circles behind Harry’s ears. Harry was practically purring when he hummed back a noise acknowledging Louis’ statement. “Well, I heard back from the school in town,” Louis said, letting his voice trail on. 

“When did you talk to them?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Louis shook his head. “Not important. But, I was going to tell you because I found out yesterday what the decision was about the job opening they had,” Louis said, smiling brightly. “They hired me!” Louis said, bouncing a little bit with excitement. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, picking Louis up and swinging him in a circle. Harry had a grin that spread from ear to ear, his body almost vibrating with joy. “So that means you’re going to stay here, with me?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

“Yes!” Louis said, biting his lip. “I need to get a permanent address, and fill out an official statement saying I’ll take the job…” Louis said, trailing off in thought. He looked out over Harry’s shoulder, thinking hard about things he had to do. It would mean getting a flat in town and moving all of his stuff into said flat and telling Zayn and Liam that he was going to stay rather than go back with them to Manchester and-

“Move in with me,” Harry whispered, leaning his forehead against Louis’. “I want to be your boyfriend, so move in,” Harry added, grinning. When Louis didn’t say anything, Harry continued on. “You practically live at my house anyway, half of your clothes have infiltrated mine, and you even brought over your own teacup to my house. Just move in with me,” Harry said, trying to reason. 

He didn’t have to reason, though. In Louis’ brain, he was already imagining what life would be like with Harry. They kept such separate hours, but at the same time it would be perfect. Harry would work while Louis slept, and Louis would work while Harry slept. They would have opposite hours but at the same time spend just as much time together. They would just have to compromise the hours in between to be saved for each other. 

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry quickly, pulling away to supply his answer. “Yes, Harry. One hundred thousand percent yes.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Want a sequel? Have suggestions on what I should write next? Have literally anything to say about my writing? Leave a comment below!
> 
> 250 kudos means a sequel btw. Just because I can. Or even just an epilogue. Whatever is requested.


End file.
